


Disgustingly Cute (Modern AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [81]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Poe Dameron loves you so flippin much. He can’t go a fay without expressing it to you, his friends, or on his social media.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [81]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642
Kudos: 2





	Disgustingly Cute (Modern AU)

Poe watched lovingly as you ran around the park with BeeBee. The orange and white shiba inu corgi mix scrambling to keep up with you. Your laughter filling Poe’s ears and sending a warm sensation throughout his body. 

“You’ve got it so bad,” he heard his friend Rose say.

He looked to her, a fond smile on his face, “What’s wrong with being in love?”

“Nothing. But with you being in love? It’s disgusting.”

Poe laughed, “How is it disgusting?!”

Rose rolled her eyes, “All you talk about is Y/N. ‘Y/N looks so pretty. She’s such an angel. I’m gonna marry her someday.’”

“Alright. Alright. I get it. But you can’t really blame me for being so in love.”

Rose scrunched her face up, “Again. It’s disgusting.”

Poe pouted and mumbled, “Whatever.” He turned his attention back to you and you were now lying in the grass getting attacked with wet kisses by BeeBee. Poe chuckled and pulled out his phone. He began to record the occurrence for his Instagram story. He then added the caption, ‘I’m in love with an adorable woman’. He heard Rose make a disgruntled noise, one that he chose to ignore.

You then lightly jogged up to Poe and Rose, BeeBee slowly walking behind you, his tongue hanging out from his mouth. You sat on Poe’s right and leaned back. You wiped your forehead, “Man! That was a workout.”

Poe smiled and pulled you into his embrace, “You two are so cute!” He began to pepper kisses all over your face.

You whined, “Pooooe! I’m all sweaty and gross!”

* * *

After your time as the park, you went home and you immediately took a nap. Poe sat on the couch and your head rested in his lap as you slept. The television was on, but he wasn’t paying any attention to it. He was too busy watching you. He stroked your hair and just watched you peacefully sleep.

“You’re so beautiful. Words cannot even describe how beautiful you are. And you’re so kind and funny and sarcastic and wild. You’re also a tough cookie.” He began to stroke your cheek and you sleepily leaned into his touch. A smile formed on his lips, “You’re my everything, Y/N. I love you so much. I feel like my life would’ve been a waste without you.”

Under his touch you stirred. Your eyes slowly opened, “Babe? What time is it?”

“Around four, sweetheart.”

“Want me to start lunch?”

Still stroking your cheek, he shook his head, “No, it’s fine. I’ll get started on it.”

“You sure?”

He nodded, “Yeah. Go back to sleep. I’ll wake you up when the food’s ready.”

You sleepily nodded, “’Mkay. Thanks.”

“Hey, Y/N?”

“Hm?”

“I love you.”

You closed your eyes. With a smile on your lips you mumbled, “I love you too.”


End file.
